1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to networking and more particularly to the monitoring of networked systems.
2. Related Art
Modern computing systems often include various network devices to facilitate network-based communications. For example, network devices such as switches and routers may be interconnected with each other and various networks to support such communications.
Individual network devices may include display panels to provide status information that may be monitored by a user. Frequently, these display panels are implemented with light emitting diodes (LEDs) configured to display the status of particular parameters of the device or the network system. For example, a first set of LEDs may be provided to indicate the operational status of various ports of the network device, and a second set of LEDs may be provided to indicate various system-related information.
Frequently, such network devices are implemented in compact hardware enclosures having relatively small form factors which can facilitate convenient grouping of multiple devices. Unfortunately, such implementations typically provide only a relatively small front panel area where LED display panels may be located to facilitate convenient inspection of the status of various parameters indicated on the device. However, as networked computing systems increase in complexity, individual network devices may be required to display status information pertaining to increasing numbers of parameters corresponding to, for example, increased numbers of ports or system information.
One approach to addressing such complexity is to provide greater numbers of LEDs on display panels of network devices. Nevertheless, as the number of LEDs increases, display panel real estate can also become increasingly valuable. Indeed, because of the small form factor of many network devices, only a limited number of LEDs may ultimately be implemented on the display panel. Moreover, if the number and spatial density of LEDs provided on the display panel becomes too large, it may become difficult for users to discern the actual parameters displayed by the LEDs.
Another approach is to provide the network device with only a limited number of dedicated LEDs corresponding to the most important monitored functions. However, such an approach can limit the ability of users to conveniently monitor the status of other parameters not shown on the LED display panel.
Yet another approach is the use of LEDs providing user-selectable displays. For example, a network device may be provided with a user-operable button on its front panel to permit a user to select between various different parameters to be displayed by the LEDs. Unfortunately, because the particular status information displayed by such implementations depends on user selection, the actual information displayed by such devices may be sub-optimal. For example, a given LED display panel may be configured to display port status in response to a user's selection of a particular display operation. In such an implementation, however, the LED display panel may not indicate the existence of a serious system error unless the user manually attempts to access such a display. As a result, a user may not be informed of relevant status information without manually selecting a particular display.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved approach to the display of status information on display panels of network devices that overcomes the various deficiencies of prior approaches identified above. In particular, there is a need for an improved approach that, for example, can inform users of the status of a plurality of parameters without requiring user manipulation of the device.
Like element numbers in different figures represent the same or similar elements.